


Edgelords

by Sammy_Salad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dank, WTF, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Salad/pseuds/Sammy_Salad
Summary: IDK WTF this is. IDK what was wrong with me when I wrote this. I drank a lot of soda (which i haven't had in years) and stayed up till 3:30 and this shit came out cause I was bored or some shit. Anyways, if you understand all this I am very sorry.





	Edgelords

“It smell like broke in here.” Jack and Sam walk in, airpods in both ears. Jack takes a seat kicking his gucci flip flops up onto the table. Sam pulls out his juul and takes a puff, blowing donut scented smoke circles into the air. Dean walks in visibly confused. “What’s this?” 

“Sorry, we don’t speak broke.” Jack answers tipping down his white clout goggles and taking a sip of his arizona green tea. 

“Excuse me?” 

Sam puts his hair into a manbun and licks the hot cheeto dust off of his fingers making sure to not get any on his white supreme tee shirt. “Do you ever despacito to flex on poor people?” doing a spin on his hoverboard. 

“What??” 

“DespaYEETo” Jack dabs. 

Dean falls to his knees and clutches his chest. His wig flys across the room. 

“Oh shit, it was too effective.” Sam immediately starts to whip and nae nae. 

Dean starts violently convulsing and thrashing around on the floor, foam is coming out of his mouth and his eyes roll in the back of his head. Jack looks down at Dean and lets out a big sigh. “Mood.” 

Castiel then walks into the room with chicken nuggets and mountain dew energy drinks for everyone. “I’m back with dinner. What’s up with him?” he asks. Sam and Jack just shrug. 

Castiel checks his apple watch and steps over Dean to put the food and drink down on the table. He pulls out his iphone x and immediately starts snapchatting him. Sam stands over Dean, getting in the frame and starts twerking. 

“Yass!” Jack shouts from the back. Dean finally stops moving and dies. His soul raises off to heaven where he will no longer have to suffer.

Castiel adjusts his black rimmed glasses “Tea.” 

“He probably died because this bitch drank all the La croix.” Jack turns to Sam. Sam scoffs at the idea. 

“SIS” Castiel screeches. He goes over to Sam and steps on his yeezys. Sam immediately dies. Jack feels bad that he outed Sam and got him killed. He decided to get his revenge. Jack puts his thumb and pointer finger together and flashes it before Castiel's eyes. Castiel turned to dust as soon as he saw this. 

Jack is a god now.


End file.
